A touch screen or touch panel is a display which can detect the location of touches within the display area, usually performed either with the human hand or a stylus. This allows the display to be used as an input device capable of performing an overall control of electronic devices including a display screen control.
Technically speaking, the commonly used touch screens employ resistive, capacitive, surface acoustic wave (SAW), electromagnetic, vector force and optical touch modes. Among these types of touch screens, the capacitance type touch screen is increased in its application scope due to the fact that it adopts capacity changes generated from the combination of static electricity between arranged transparent electrodes and a human body, so as to detect coordinates of the contact position through a generated induced current.
That is, the capacitance type touch screen includes one substrate having an electrode formed thereon. In the capacitance type touch panel, when, for example, a finger contacts and approaches the touch panel, a variation in capacitance between the electrode and the finger is detected, thereby detecting input coordinates.
Since the capacitance type touch panel is a non-contact type, it has high durability, excellent environmental and mechanical reliability due to changeable upper barrier layer unlike the resistive film type touch panel.
Generally, a touch screen is manufactured using a touch screen panel which in turn comprised of a substrate formed with a touch area, and an electric wire connected to the touch area. At this time, the electric wire is electrically connected by a PCB and an ACF (anisotropic conductive film), where U-type cracks are disadvantageously generated due to excessive pressure to the electric wire during mounting to disable an electrical signal to be conductive to the touch area.